


Ad Astra Per Aspera

by DarkOne51



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkOne51/pseuds/DarkOne51
Summary: They embark in this mission abroad the Discovery to find the events that lead to the appeared of seven mysterious red bursts spread out across the universe. But it proved to be more than they bargained for. Putting pressure on their relationship, will they be strong enough to be able to pass over every lie and dark and twisted agenda that Hayden hides from Christopher, To satisfy is obsession, and to find the shocking reality from an event that happens more than 30 years ago regarding his family.





	Ad Astra Per Aspera

**Author's Note:**

> Look...I'm really bad at this, this is like the first fanfic that I ever wrote so please don´t kill me, and English is not my first language. I just do this for the fun of it.

Hayden could feel the body heat and the other men arms around his waist, it been some crazy days since he was able to get some proper night of sleep especially with Chris. Both had their duties to do so their shifts wouldn’t match up. Hayden end up having most of the time Beta and Gamma shifts in the enterprise labs and when he returned from them Christopher was already prepared to leave for his shift and that’s the nights he wouldn´t stay working all night and since Chris was the Capitan, he would work Alpha and Beta shifts but tonight was finally the night they have to them self’s, first they had a nice dinner and after that a long session of sweet lovemaking as Chris used to call, and after all that exercise they fall asleep in each other arms.  
Suddenly Hayden wakes up from is peaceful bliss and warm by a strong pull of the ship, Christopher fall of the bed to the ground of the quarters.  
“What…the hell was this?! Hayden ?!” Chris shouted as the ship keep jolting around and he was trying to get to is feet supporting himself with the bed, and Hayden try to help him get up but he ends up felling on is butt to the ground.  
“Shit…that hurts” Hayden cried out  
“Are you ok sweetheart? “Chris asked worried “Can you find out what is happening”  
“It felt like the enterprise just fell out of warp” Hayden answered, getting up from the cold floor to the nearby terminal to try to find out more. “What in the world…I can´t access, the computer doesn’t appear to allow me.”  
“What do you mean, you can´t access?” Chris asked worriedly.  
“I don’t know…give me a second…let me just access to  
mainframe...override security protocols…oh…well shit”  
“What is it? Wait…are you hacking it to the ship database?”  
“Christopher…honey now is not really the moment to discuss this … ok? Let me just do my work…and…oh…no…this is really bad.”  
“You are starting to scare me, Hayden “  
“It seems entire system has shut down; everything is failing, Navigation, communications, warp capabilities are offline as a safety precaution, we still have Life support for now and the turbo lifts sill on.”  
Chris stood there for a moment face expressionless, as he thinks quickly of a plan.  
“I need to go to the bridge; Hayden goes to the engineer and try to find what may cause this and see if you can somehow find a way to fix this,” Chris said with is captain voice, low and strong.  
They start gathering their uniforms that were spread around the room.  
“Be save Top Gun, don’t do nothing that I wouldn’t do” Hayden´s hands wrapped around Chris' waist as he pulls him closer to kiss.”  
“You too sweetheart” they stay like this for a few more seconds until the heard the door open and see Number one getting inside.  
“Captain we have a situation, your presence is required on the bridge”  
“Alright then, let’s go, see you later sweetheart”  
Number one nod with her head to Hayden as the captain follow her to the bridge.  
Hayden left the captain’s quarters and went to the engineer, once upon arriving he sees the engineering officers running around in distress trying to find what possibly could cause a major malfunction like this in the Enterprise.  
Looking around for the chief engineer Louvier, he finds him screaming to a bunch of ensigns  
Hayden approach  
“I want a report of every person that was on duty if I found out that one of you Starfleet elite wannabe have anything thing to do with what happen I personally make sure you never put your foot on starship ever again, do you understand ?!” Louvier scream to the poor kids and the answered scared of the man.  
“Yes SIR”  
Louvier turns around and sees Hayden there for the first time  
“What do you want from here blue shirt, shouldn´t you be with your blue nerdy friend trying to find out the fuck is wrong with the ship.”  
“Lieutenant Commander Louvier, sir…I was sent by the captain to provide some help with the warp drive”  
“Well pardon my skepticism but how a science officer, can helping me fix something that even I don´t understand, someone with qualifications and formation in the area.”  
A smirk grows across Hayden´s face “ I don’t think we meet each other, let me Introduce myself, I’m Lieutenant Commander Hayden Nicolaus Gatley, science blue shirt nerd with a minor in Quantum physiques and Warp theory so I think that I kind of know what I’m doing “  
Louvier stares at Hayden with is wide eyes without an answer to give.  
“Look I get it, your stress…a ship like the enterprise having problems that you don’t even know how to explain, Starfleet will want answers for this, and you can’t give them so your career will be on the line so let me help you try to fix this”  
Louvier gives a nod with is head giving Hayden a PADD with all the data collected from the accident.  
Hayden was becoming frustrated with the situation that wasn’t nothing wrong with the ship, nothing, a bunch of tests and diagnostics show absolutely zero mechanic problems, he never saw anything like this before, what can possibly exist that could cause this much chaos without destroying any equipment, none of the species in the Federation database has technology that would work as massive EMP. Maybe the Klingons are back, they had invisible cloak devices for their ships back in the war perhaps the returned with new technology that is able to neutralize all the principal systems of a starship. Hayden thought while pacing the turbo lift to the bridge.  
When he arrives on the bridge, he sees Chris taking to Vice Admiral Cornwell.  
“Captain Pike, I need you to report directly to the USS Discovery and take over as Captain under regulation nineteen, section C. Immediately, Captain, is imperative that we don´t lose these signals.”  
“Of Course, Vice Admiral”  
Cornwell cut out, and Chris stared at the screen where she had been for a long moment before his eyes slipped to the turbo lift doors where Hayden was giving him a weak smile.  
“Permission to came to the bridge, sir?” Hayden asked  
“Permission granted, Lieutenant Commander Gatley were you able to find and fix the problem with the warp capabilities?”  
“No sir, I run three diagnostics procedures with the chief engineer Louvier on the entire ship, and we weren’t unable to find anything that may have caused this,” Hayden said with a defected tone.  
“Very well then, since we don´t have neither warp drive nor navigation we must pilot in manual mode, number one please mark the course to the USS Discovery using the coordinates given by the Vice Admiral” Chris instructed  
“Right away sir”  
“Lieutenant Nicola start sending a priority one distress call until we are in vicinity area of the Discovery.  
“Aye Captain”  
Chris rise from the captain chair walk to the screen and look to is crew, and stand there for a second without saying a word after a moment a smile appears in his lips  
“Once we get to the discovery I’m leaving. Number one will take my place and be in charge around here, but don’t worry this is only temporary. I will take with me a small crew aboard the Discovery, Commander Nhan and Lieutenant Connolly will come with me the rest of crew will be sent with the Enterprise to Starbase 5 and wait for new instructions from Starfleet.  
No, no, I don’t want to stay behind, I’m more qualify that asshole Connolly to go on the mission, Hayden scream internally with frustration 

“Sir, we made contact with the Discovery”  
“Send a request to bean aboard Lieutenant Nicola”

Chris leave the breach with Commander Nhan and Lieutenant Connolly to teleporter room.  
Hayden didn’t want to stay on the enterprise, he wanted to solve this new mystery, seven red bursts spread out across more than 30,000 light-years. This was the scientist in him taking, he spends more than 10 months in the battlefield in the war almost lost against the Klingons, Hayden desperately needed to return to his old roots, the thing that makes in love Starfleet and space, the mystery and the adventures of it. So, he left the breach and went after Chris. Hayden intersects the captain in the hallway.  
“Captain! Captain Pike! Chris!”  
Chris stop and turn around to find Hayden out of breath.  
“Hayden, what is it? “  
“You know what I want”  
“I´m sorry Hayden but you can´t come with us.”  
“What…that’s bullshit, Why? I’m more than qualify to do this”  
“I need to stay here as Science Chief”  
“And as I said before, I don’t want that job, and you know if you make me stay here, I will find a way to be transferred to Discovery”  
Hayden says with an angry face and a threatening voice.  
“Are…you threatening me, Lieutenant Commander Gatley?!”  
“Damn right I am!”  
Chris was trying hard not to start laughing, but he fails miserly.  
“What will you do Lieutenant Commander Gatley? Hacking to the federation and change your station, even do is a crime or will you use the Gatley name to force someone to approve your transfer like you did to back in the academy to enter that file archive.  
Hayden seize is eyes with the captain.  
“Ugh…sometimes I really hate you, you know”  
“I love you too, sweetheart” Chris replayed while he turns around and starts walking to the transport room where everyone was waiting.  
He stops and looks at Hayden just standing there looking lost in thoughts and with a sad face like someone just kick his poppy.  
The captain turns around and ask  
“Are you coming or what darling? They can´t wait for every”  
“I... I…I thought you said that I couldn’t come”  
“And leave you behind?! Never, plus if I didn’t bring you, you end up to committing a federal crime…and I can´t let that happen to my husband, and you are one of the best scientist officer that we have on aboard”  
Hayden and Christ went to the teleport room where everyone was already waiting, and without more delay, they step it to the platform were beam.


End file.
